


Not Cool Enough for a Play Date

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #ChaosEnsues, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers out of their element, Babysitting, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fluff, Gen, He's Not Getting One, Jealous Steve, M/M, Ned Leeds Wants An Anteater, Not Easy Peasy, Peter is 5, Peter is friends with Flash, Prompt Fill, Proud Peter, Second chapter tags:, Show and tell, Steve Breaks His Promise, Steve is lame, Steve is old, Tony has a plan?, no he doesn't, playdate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Peter wants a playdate but it doesn't go as planned because his "cool" Uncle isn't there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Superfamily One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456363
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	1. Not Cool Enough for a Play Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassicalECentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalECentric/gifts).

> For the beautiful ClassicalECentric who gave me this prompt. 💕💕💕

How Tony agreed to let Steve drag him upstairs where all hell was breaking loose he will never know. 

Oh wait...yes he did.

_ One Week Ago _

“Daddy can I have a play date?” Peter asked as he was pulling on his shoes so they could go to kindergarten.

Tony thought as he bent down to help Peter tie his shoes. At this rate they would be late for school no matter how fast Tony drove. “Sure buddy, let’s go.”

He will never speak without thinking first ever again. 

All was forgotten when Tony dropped Peter off at school just in time and rushed back to SI to get to his own job. Pepper would kill him if he didn’t get around to signing those blueprints. 

Steve picked up Peter from school. 

The 5 year old came bounding out of the front doors with his best friends Ned and MJ. 

_Michelle Jones,_ _I_ _think? _Steve thought has he got out of the pickup. 

His son and friends ignored him however in favor for Uncle Bucky and his “cool” metal arm.

It wasn’t _that_ cool. 

“Hi Mr. Rogers,” Ned waved with a smile.

“Hey Ned, how was school?”

“Super cool, we learned about the sun and the moon! Did you know that in four days there will be a full moon!” Ned held up four fingers. 

Steve raised his eyebrows. “That’s cool! Did you enjoy today MJ?”

MJ just shrugged and seemed uninterested look. “Not really, science is boring. I like reading class.”

Steve nodded as Bucky proceeded to lift his nephew and friend up with his metal arm. “Ok. What did you read?” 

“T’Challa’s Masai Mask By Dakari Hru.”

“Cool. What’s it about?” Steve tried not to roll his eyes as Peter was swinging from Bucky’s arm. The metal glistening in the afternoon sun. 

“A kid in a place called Wakanda and how he dresses. Like tribal clothes and how his sister doesn’t like it.”

Steve nodded and turned to the three boys. “Alright who’s ready to go?” he picked up Peter and gave him a tickle. 

Ned’s parents had come up a couple of seconds ago but were busy speaking with Ned’s teacher. MJ’s mother worked a lot so she was always late in picking up MJ. Not that the girl minded. She could read her books in the detention room. MJ liked to ignore the fact that her father was no longer in the picture. 

“ME!” Peter shouted, a little too close to his Papa’s ear. 

“Wait Mr. Rogers!” Ned called and ran up to the trio. “Peter was supposed to ask you if we could have a play date.”

“He forgot,” sassed MJ. 

“Nuh huh,” Peter leaned out of his Papa’s arms to say that to MJ’s face. He turned to Steve. “Can we have a play date Papa?”

“Ummm,” Steve wasn’t sure. He would have to talk to Tony first. 

“That would be so cool to have a play date at Stark Tower,” Ned gasped with his hands clasped in front of him with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“Sure, why not,” Steve said. 

Peter, Ned and MJ all cheered.

That night Steve got around to asking Tony who figured he could just call the lab off limits to kids and hide down there the whole time. 

_ Four Days Later _

Finally Friday had arrived and Peter was bouncing out of his skin. “Come on Daddy, let’s goooo,” he whined. He already had his shoes on and was ready to go. 

“I’m comin’,” Tony said as he slid to the front door and put on his own shoes. _ ‘Boy was he running late for work, he had promised Pepper those sighed papers days ago but the nearest Iron Man suit had called to him stronger.’ _

Per usual Steve picked Peter up after school and was ready to pick up Ned and MJ as well. That’s why he was confused when Peter not only came out with Ned and MJ but with Flash Thompson and Gwen Stacy as well. 

“Papa, I told Flash and Gwen could come too cause you have enough seats,” Peter stated as they all climbed into the 6 seater red Ford F-150.

Steve wasn’t sure what to do with that information, so he just went with it. To be honest, there was nothing he could do about it now. 

It was only for three hours, what could go wrong…

The first 30 minutes went by fast. Animal crackers, apple juice and a YouTube video filled with vines and Steve got to sit down on the couch and relax. 

“Papa can we draw?”

Easy Peasy.

“Sure buddy.”

NOT EASY PEASY!!

Peter was a good kid and knew to keep the markers and crayons on the paper. Flash not so much. 

“Sorry Mr. Rogers.”

“Thank you for saying your sorry Flash.”

“Mr. Rogers can we play with playdoh?” Gwen asked sweetly. 

“Sure.”

Easy peasy. Hardwood floors were easy to clean up.

NOT EASY PEASY!!

MJ had dared Ned to eat the playdoh and now Steve was cleaning up puke. Ned had stopped sniffling a couple minutes ago and now everyone was sitting on the couch in a solemn mood. 

“Papa, can we watch a movie?” Peter asked in a small voice. 

“Sure,” Steve sighed. He gave his boy’s hair a ruffle. 

Easy peasy.

NOT EASY PEASY!!

“I don’t wanna watch SponageBob. That’s dumb!” MJ said with her arms folded across her chest. 

“Well I’m not watching Tangled!” Flash argued. 

“Yeah, SpongeBob is a _TV_ _show_ not a movie. We want to watch a _movie_,” Gwen stepped in. 

Steve definitely had a headache. And he wasn’t supposed to be able to get headaches. He had just gone in the kitchen to make popcorn and came back to this chaos. And he immediately noticed that Peter looked close to tears because of the arguing. His boy always hated it when people fought or loud voices. 

Steve hated to shut down Peter’s suggestion, but he had to put a stop to the arguing...and fast. 

“Ok, ok, ok. Everyone settle down,” Steve spoke and everyone stopped and stared at him as if they just realized an adult was present. 

“Ok, we aren’t going to watch a movie, we’re going to…” Steve had no idea what to do. He clapped his hands, “We are going to sit on the couch until I come back with Tony.”

“Yay!” the kids cheered. Iron Man was cool!

Tony was dragged up the stairs by his elbow by his husband. He didn’t fight it for two reasons. 1. His husband looked two seconds from murdering someone and since you can’t murder kids, Tony didn’t want to be on Steve’s hit list. And 2. How hard could the kids be?

“Stop it!” 

The shout from their son made Steve and Tony run up the last couple of stairs. 

“Peter!”

“Daddy!”

Peter ran up to Tony and pulled on his arm. “Flash and MJ are fighting and Gwen is crying and Ned feels sick again.” 

With each new word Tony felt sick. 

“Ok. Hey!” The loud new voice made everyone stop it their tracks. 

MJ was on top of Flash with her fist raised. Gwen was huddled on the couch in tears with Ned sitting next to her. He was trying to comfort her as best as a 5 year old could and true to Peter’s word, he did look like he was going to be sick again. 

“MJ get off of Flash and have a seat next to Ned. Flash next to Gwen,” Tony pulled the girl off of the boy and set him on his feet. He went over to Gwen and knelt down to her level. “What’s wrong honey?”

“F-Flash called me a s-stupid head ‘cause I wanted to watch Charlotte's w-web,” the small girl sobbed. 

“Ok, Flash please apologize to Gwen.”

“Sorry,” came the muttered reply. 

“That didn’t count!” Peter said. “You have mean it and look at her eyes.”

“Ok, shh,” Steve distracted Peter by taking Ned to the bathroom. 

By the time Ned said he was fine and the trio had gone back to the living room, Flash had properly apologize to Gwen and she had stopped crying. 

Tony had decided to pick the movie himself and had turned on The Land Before Time. 

MJ and Gwen were sharing a bowl of popcorn even though MJ said that the butter could clog your arteries. Flash had his own bowl of popcorn but promised to share with Peter and Ned. 

Finally, _ finally _ the movie ended and there was no more arguments as Flash’s dad and Gwen’s mom came to pick them up. 

Steve couldn’t help but overhear the childish whisper from Flash to Peter before he left. “Your dads are so lame. I don’t believe you, your Uncle’s probably doesn’t even have a metal arm.”

Peter, bless his little soft heart, ignored the comment and waved to Gwen as she left. 

_ Lame. _ That’s what Steve was now. _ Lame. _

“Daddy, can we go play in my room? “Peter asked.

“Of course buddy,” Steve said with a smile and ruffled the boy’s hair before he ran off with Ned and MJ. 

Steve and Tony collapsed on the couch. Tony laid on Steve’s chest and Steve slung his arm around him. 

_ Lame. _

“Babe do you think I’m lame?”

“Yes, also old,” Tony said in a tired voice and cuddled in deeper to Steve that he didn’t see his husband’s frown. 

Soon enough Ned’s parents and MJ's mom came and picked up the kids and it was time for dinner. 

Bruce had made dinner on the communal floor so the small family headed down there to see everyone already there. 

“Heard you had fun today Petey bird,” Uncle Bucky picked the curly head boy up and gave his cheek a kiss. 

“Yeah,” Peter agreed with a frown. 

“Why the frown Charlie Brown?” Natasha asked as he put some green beans on his plate. 

Peter couldn’t keep anything from his Aunt Tasha, it had ruined a lot of Christmas presents. 

Everyone was patient and quiet as Peter spilled how horrible and great his day had gone. From that he was happy that he got to have a play date with his friends but that there had been arguing and that Ned ate playdoh and had thrown up. 

“Well it sounds like you had quite the day pal,” Bucky said as him and Uncle Sam cleaned up the table. 

“Yeah. Monday can you pick me up from school?!” Peter asked excitedly. “Flash wants to see your arm, he doesn’t believe me.” 

Bucky laughed. “Sure kid.”

“Woo hoo,” Peter proceed to wiggle and dance his way to the living room where they decided to keep the party going with Wii Dance. 

If bad guys could see the Winter Soldier dancing right now. With his cool metal arm. 

As Steve got ready for bed he took a moment to think. Since when did he become not cool. And when did he let a 5 year old decide how cool he was. 

“Why the frown Charlie Brown?” Tony chuckled as he came in the bedroom and gave Steve a kiss. He then headed to the closet to change out of his grease covered clothes. 

“Do you think I’m outdated and not cool anymore?”

Tony walked back to Steve and placed his hands on the man’s biceps to get his full attention, not Steve would ever grant him anything less. “Why are you not cool all of a sudden? Is it because of that Flash kid? Come on, you know that kid is just a dick.”

“Tony!” Steve admonished but couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips. 

“Who cares what a 5 year old thinks,” Tony simply stated before going back to put a clean shirt on. 

“What about our five year old? I don’t have a cool nitinol suit or metal arm. I can’t exactly bring my shield everywhere.”

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his husband. Then he got an idea. But he had to wait for Monday to put it into motion. 


	2. Too Cool for Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has show and tell and as NOTHING to show or tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the beautiful ClassicalECentric who gave me this prompt. 💕💕💕

“Dadddddyyyy.”

“Peteeerrrr,” Tony copied his son as he pulled Lucky Charms down and poured two bowls. “Sit, eat.”

“Daddy, I’m serious,” the boy whined as he poured WAY to much milk into his cereal. “The show and tell is tomorrow and I have nothinnnggggg,” he finished with another whine and kicked the table leg in a grumpy protest. 

“What the table ever do to you Petey bird?” Steve asked as he came in and gave Tony a kiss before landing a kiss on the top of Peter’s curls. 

“Nothin’, I just don’t have anything for the show and tell in science class and Daddy won’t let me bring Un’le Bucky or anything bug related,” Peter shot his younger father a grumpy glare. 

“Yeah, your daddy doesn’t like spiders,” Steve snorted into his toast. 

Last time Tony saw a spider he had tried to kill it but Peter had been present. Peter had a big heart and had not let Tony kill it. It had ended in tears and not from Peter. 

Tony heard the snort and threw the newspaper at Steve’s head. “Shut up old man and read the newspaper.”

Steve snorted again. 

******

“Show and tell tomorrow and I have NOTHING,” Peter shut his locker with a heavy sigh. 

“Just bring some sort of bug. I’m bring ants. My mom wouldn’t let me bring an anteater though,” Ned said as they walked together to history class. 

Peter stopped and looked at his best friend. “You have an anteater at home!”

Ned scoffed. “No, why?”

Peter sighed again and rolled his eyes. Ned shrugged and followed Peter into class. 

******

“So why do you want me to work tomorrow?” Bucky looked at Tony with a confused look. 

“Because Peter has show and tell and I told him he couldn’t take you or any kind of bug,” Tony paused to give a shiver. “Anyways, I also need you to persuade him to take Steve. See, the kids think you’re cool with your arm and all, which I made by the way, and Steve is kind of bummed about not being cool at the play date all the kids had a couple days ago. And so I called the school and had them move up the date for show and tell so Peter could take Steve, so he could feel cool again. Ya know, boost his self esteem.”

Bucky was more confused than ever. He shot Tony a weird look. “Sure.”

“You don’t seem sure,” questioned Tony.

“Wanna find out,” Bucky growled. 

“No. ‘Cause I don’t need to ‘cause you seem sure enough,” Tony snorted and walked away. If he walked quicker than usual, no one would know except him and Bucky, who Tony knew was VERY sure about convincing Peter to take his Papa to show and tell. 

******

“But Papa I can’t go to bed yet. I have to come up with something for show and tell,” Peter got up, jumped off the bed and ran to the closet. He would swear he had a moldy sandwich in there...somewhere. Ya know, for science...yeah, we’ll go with that. 

"Peter I’m not going to tell you again,” Steve went over and picked the small boy up. 

“But Papa,” when Papa set him down on his bed, he stood right back up.

“Peter Benjamin, bed time,” Steve sat the boy on his bottom and pulled the blankets up. 

Peter was quick to stand right back up. “Papa I need to find out what to bring or else everyone will make fun of me for the cool kid whose parents are superheroes but I’m not because I didn’t bring anything to show and tell.” By the end of the rant Peter was breathing harder and had to sit down on his bed to catch his breath. 

“Ok buddy, calm down and breathe,” Steve sat next to Peter and helped him regulate his breathing. 

“What’s all the commotion?” Tony asked as he walked passed the doorway on his way down to the lab. 

“Peter is having a little trouble with finding something to take to show and tell,” Steve explained as he ran his fingers through Peter’s sweaty hair. 

Tony nodded and resisted rolling his eyes. “He knew Bucky was useless, he would just so it himself. “ Why don’t you just bring your Papa. He’s old enough to be called history. And his shield is a piece of science no human can explain. History and science class, ya know kill two birds with one stone.”

“I don’t want to kill any birds!”

Steve shot Tony a glare before he went back to trying to calm Peter back down again. 

After Peter calm down...and Tony left, Peter allowed Steve to finally tuck him into bed. “Papa will you come to show and tell tomorrow with your shield. I could show Flash!”

“Ok, ok calm down. I’ll come to school tomorrow, I’ll just ask Uncle Bucky to cover for me,” Steve reassured the boy before he got riled up again. “Good night Petey bird.” 

“Night Papa,” Peter gave his Papa a kiss. Then he gasped. “I forgot to say good night to Daddy!”

Steve sighed and hung his head as Peter got up and ran out of the bedroom and down to the lab to say goodnight to Daddy. 

******

Peter shut his locker and turned to Ned. “He said he was going to be in 20 mintues and he was going to bring his shield.”

“Wow! That’s so cool!,” Ned gasped.    
  
Peter felt proud of his Papa then remembered that Ned was bringing ants. “Did your mom let you bring the ants?”

Ned shook his head. “No, we don’t have an anteater, so I bought a moldy sandwich I found in my closet. Science.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t find mine, oh well,” Peter shrugged. 

Peter began to worry as show and tell got closer and Papa still wasn’t there. And now it was show and tell and the teacher had called Ned up. And since they always sat together that meant Peter was next. 

“Ok, Ned...that’s so cool,” the teacher tried to not let her disgust show. “Peter Rogers-Stark, you’re up.”

Peter took a deep breath. “Umm ya know Mrs. Brooks it's almost time to end class why don’t I just go tomorrow. Or it you have to teach about the sun or something ummm we don’t have to do it,” he finished softly. 

Mrs. Brooks seemed to know what was going on. Tony Stark never showed up for anything. He was a playboy, not a parent. “Oh Peter its--”

The classroom door opened and Bucky stuck his head. “Am I late?” He tried to smile to seem less threatening. 

Peter ran over to his uncle. “Un’le Bucky where’s Papa? He said he’d come,” Peter felt let down. But it's what happened next that made he want to cry. 

“Your Papa couldn’t come Petey bird. I’m sorry. And I can’t stay either. Now go sit down please.”

“But Un’le Buc--”

“Peter, go.”

Peter nodded sadly and went to go sit down. Bucky waited till his nephew was sitting down until he shut the door and left. 

Left Peter just like Papa did even though he had promised. And Papa doesn’t break his promises. 

Apparently he does.

“Excuse me, am I interrupting something?” 

Peter looked up with wet eyes at the new voice. “Aunt Tasha!”

“Hi baby,” Natasha whispered and gave a small wave even though everyone could hear and see her. 

“Un’le Cwint!”

“Un’le Bwuce!”

“Daddy!”

“PAPA!”

At the sight of his Papa, Peter got up and ran over. 

He knew his Papa wouldn’t break his promise!

Steve smiled and picked his boy up in a big hug. But he looked at Peter when the boy gave a confused look. 

“Un’le Bucky said you couldn’t come?”

Steve set the boy down. “I’m not your Papa right now, I’m Captain America,” he stage whispered. “Now go have a seat.”

Peter nodded enthusiastically and ran to sit by his best friend who gave a squeal of excitement. 

Steve turned on his Captain America voice even though Tony rolled his eyes. “Hi boys and girls, and Mrs. Brooks,” the teacher looked about ready to faint. “Myself and the Avengers are here today to teach you about history and science. You see, the Black Widow knows how Russian and America’s history goes together. Hawkeye knows the science needed for his hearing aids to work and how they work in his ears. Bruce is, well Bruce is an actual scientist and then there is Tony Stark who works with Bruce on science and saving the world, which is not what today is about,” Steve shot Tony a look that made the kids giggle. “And I was in World WarⅡ,” Steve stood nice and proud. 

And Peter sat nice and proud in his seat. His Papa really was the coolest! 

And Aunt Tasha!

And Un’le Cwint! 

And Un’le Bwuce! 

And of course Daddy!

**Epilogue:**

After kids asked several questions, a little boy raised his hand.

“Yes, little man,” Clint called on him.

“Where’s the Winter Soldier? I like his metal arm!”

Bucky poked his head in. “Did somebody call me?”

It seemed no one was working at SHIELD today.

And Peter was proud of his Un’le Bucky too!

**Author's Note:**

> What is Tony's plan?
> 
> T’Challa’s Masai Mask By Dakari Hru is any actual book called Joshua’s Masai Mask By Dakari Hru.


End file.
